You're Beautiful
by Hikari Cherry Blossom24
Summary: Kehidupan sehari-hari Naruto bersama keluarga kecilnya yang penuh canda dan tawa. Sakura sebagai seorang Istri yang sangat ia cinta, Shinachiku dan Hanami— kedua buah hati yang juga amat ia cintai. Tiada hal yang membuat Naruto bahagia selain bersama Istri dan kedua buah hatinya, satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki./Sequel from Family/NaruSaku & (OC)/Rated M for lime or lemon
Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto. Main chara : Sakura, Naruto, Shinachiku & Hanami. Rated : T-M (for lime/lemon, language, etc) Genre : Family & romance. Warning! : Don't like? DON'T READ! OOC. Typos. Mainstream theme. Boring.

Story by Hikari Cherry Blossom24

* * *

 **You're Beautiful**

 _ **Sequel : From Family**_

* * *

Sakura mengerang tak tahan. Ini sulit dihentikan. Pinggulnya bergerak cepat, alhasil ranjang jadi berderit karenanya. Ia memeluk leher kokoh pria yang duduk di bawah genjotannya, lalu menciumi bibir merahnya dengan gerakan tak teratur. Jelas saja tak teratur, karena ia menciumi pria itu tanpa berhenti menggerakan pinggul. Ini sangat nikmat.

"Aargghh!" Naruto menggeram. Gila sekali! Wanita di atasnya ini benar-benar luar biasa. Sungguh, ia tidak tahan lagi, dan ingin segera melepaskan semen putihnya ke dalam rahim Sakura. Ia akan menanamkan benihnya di sana. Kedua jemari tangannya mencengkram belahan pantat Sakura, kemudian menenukan kakinya. Ia tahu perempuan itu nyaris tiba, dan ia harus menyusulnya agar keluar bersama.

"Ahhh! Anatahh!" Sakura kontan menghentikan genjotannya pada saat pencapaian itu telah menyusulnya. Tubuhnya lemah tak berdaya, membuatnya ambruk di dalam dekapan hangat Naruto. Nafasnya berhamburan, dan badan mereka sama-sama basah karena peluh. Bercinta dengan Suaminya selalu rasanya senikmat ini.

Selepas menuntaskan orgamesnya, Naruto langsung mendekap erat tubuh telanjang Sakura di tengah penyatuan mereka. Perempuan itu membuka mata, lalu melirik ke atas. Menatap wajah tampan pria itu melalui ujung dagunya. Lagi-lagi Suaminya itu bertingkah lucu. Manja seperti anak kecil.

Sakura bergerak pelan. "Mhmhh~" Erangannya lolos ketika penyatuan mereka lepas. Rasanya sedikit perih, namun tak menghilangkan rasa nikmat yang bercampur. "Anata.." Ia menyentuh kepala pria itu, dan mengelus surai pirangnya yang tumbuh cukup lebat dengan gerakan lembut.

Naruto mengangkat wajah, membalas tatapan teduh dari Sakura. "Berjanjilah kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku sendiri walau apapun yang terjadi." Permintaan itu kembali diajukan. Seolah sang Istri hendak pergi dari kehidupannya. Ayolah, hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi selama Sakura masih bernyawa. Pecayalah! Demi Tuhan Sakura tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Naruto sendiri walau apapun yang terjadi.

Sakura tersenyum. Hal inilah yang paling ia sukai, ketika menghadapi sifat tersembunyi Naruto. "Aku janji.." Kini telapaknya yang mulus itu menggelus pipi halus Naruto. Ya Tuhan, ia sangat mencintai dan menyangi pria berparas tampan itu. "Ini janjiku padamu sampai seumur hidup." Lanjutnya dengan ucapan mantap. Jujur saja, tiada yang lain ia butuhkan dalam hidup di dunia ini selain Naruto dan kedua buah hatinya. Cuma mereka bertiga yang ia sayangi saat ini.

Bibir Naruto terangkat ke atas. "Aku sangat mencintaimu, sayang." Ia beranjak, dan menukar posisi mereka. "Aku bisa gila karena dirimu yang sangat aku cintai.." Dengan sengaja ia mendindih tubuh mungil perempuan manis itu, dan menipiskan jarak wajah mereka. Dia selalu tak puas bila hanya satu kali memuntahkan _sperma_ nya di dalam rahim Sakura. Ia ingin lebih dari 1 atau 2 kali.

Entah sejak kapan semuanya bermula. Naruto tak menyadarinya, tahu-tahu cintanya tumbuh semakin kuat kepada Sakura. Ia selalu di hantui rasa takut akan kehilangan sosok merah muda itu, dan ingin selalu memeluknya erat. Dari tahun ke tahun wanita itu semakin cantik dan manis, juga semakin membuatnya gila. Demi Tuhan, ia benar-benar menggilai Istri tercintanya itu. Sebenarnya perempuan itu memakai ilmu apa? Kenapa dirinya bisa jadi segila ini.

Sakura yang sekarang banyak berubah. Tidak sikap atau apa, namun fisiknya. Perempuan itu terlihat jauh lebih cantik dari beberapa tahun lalu. Sekarang rambut merah mudanya tumbuh semakin panjang hingga mencapai pinggul atas, dan lebih kerap dikuncir rendah dengan pony di jepit ke sebelah kiri. Perubahan terhadap Sakura menyadarkan Naruto, betapa— sangat beruntungnya dia memiliki Istri secantik Sakura.

Kecantikan Sakura membutakan Naruto. Pria itu tidak bisa melihat wanita lain selain Istri nya. Dia jatuh cinta lagi, namun kepada Istri nya sendiri. Tak pernah sekali pun fikiran untuk selingkuh terlintas dalam benak Naruto. Cinta, kasih sayang, jiwa, raga, hati dan semua yang ada dalam dirinya hanya dimiliki oleh Sakura seorang. Cuma perempuan manis itu yang berhak atas dirinya.

"Naru sayang.. aku juga mencintaimu." Sakura menggeliat tak nyaman. Sial sekali! Lagi-lagi pria itu membuatnya kembali terangsang. Ia ingin dimasuki lagi. Ingin mendesah dalam genjotan liar Suami tercintanya itu. "Sangat mencintaimu. Melebihi rasa cintamu kepadaku." Tangan kanannya merayap turun sambil menyusuri punggung lebar Naruto. "Aku tidak bisa berhenti menginginkan dirimu. Setiap saat aku selalu merasa ingin berada dalam dekapanmu." Setibanya di bawah, ia langsung memberi cengkraman geram terhadap pinggang kokoh Naruto. "Anatahh, hangatkan aku dalam pelukanmu.."

Naruto bergerak gesit. Menegakan sebagian tubuhnya, lalu berada tepat selangkangan Sakura yang terbuka lebar. Ia mengangkat kaki kiri perempuan itu, dan menaruhnya di atas pundak. "Akan kulakukan apapun yang kau inginkan.." Setelah itu ia menyentak pinggulnya, hingga kembali memasuki tubuh basah Sakura dalam sekali dorongan keras.

Sakura tersengal, dan wajahnya bersemu pekat. Ia menggigit bibir bawah. Naruto mengecupi tumit kakinya, dan hal itu menimbulkan rasa geli yang menggoda. Lenguhannya lepas ketika pinggal Naruto bergoyang, dan menyodoknya berulang kali. Lelaki itu hapal di luar kepala bagaimana cara membuatnya hilang akal dengan cara menemukan titik nikmatnya.

Harus Sakura akui. Semalam saja Naruto tak menyentuhnya, seketika seluruh tubuhnya meriang. Ia tak bisa bertahan tanpa mendapat belaian dari Naruto. Tubuhnya membutuhkan kehangatan cinta dari pria itu setiap saat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Grepph!**

Sakura tersentak, lalu tersenyum saat merasakan dua tangan mungil melingkari pinggangnya dari arah belakang. Ia tahu siapa pelaku pemelukan tersebut.

"Selamat pagi, Mama.."

Dialah putri kecilnya. Hanami Namikaze— anak keduanya dan Naruto sekaligus adik perempuan dari putra pertama mereka. Hanami gadis balita yang baru menginjak usia 5 tahun, dan Shinachiku putra pertama Namikaze yang kini sudah berusia 13 tahun ke atas. Keduanya merupakan buah hati kesayangan Naruto dan Sakura.

Perempuan yang masih terlihat muda itu membalik badan, hingga berhadapan dengan putri mungilnya. "Selamat pagi.." Balasnya sambil berjongkok, lalu mencium kedua pipi tembem Hanami secara bergantian. Astaga! Ia selalu dibuat gemas oleh gadis jelita tersebut.

"Mama, Papa bangun?" Anggukan dari Sakura membuat Hanami mendengus. Ck! Papanya itu selalu bangun siang saat hari libur. Padahal masih banyak yang harus dia kerjakan. Seperti menemani kedua anaknya sarapan pagi, lalu mengajak mereka jalan-jalan. Semua itu memang harus dia lakukan, karena Papa tercintanya itu jarang ada di rumah. Sibuk kerja, kerja dan kerja. Menyebalkan!

"Hoammm..." Shinachiku menguap di tengah membuka langkah. Bocah pirang itu tampil acak-acakan dengan rambut berantakan dan mata sembab. Itulah kebiasaan Shinachiku. Di hari libur gemar bangun saat matahari sudah terbit. Dia sama saja dengan Papanya. "Selamat pagi." Meski— agak bandel, tapi tetap saja Shinachiku anak kandung Naruto yang banyak meniru sifat Ayahnya itu. Dia pandai bersikap sopan.

Melirik sang kakak untuk sejenak, Hanami kembali menatap wajah teduh Mama tercantiknya. "Aku mau bangunkan Papa.." Ujarnya dengan wajah cemberut. Gadis cilik itu kesal karena Papanya tidak pernah bisa bangun pagi saat libur kerja. Tentunya sebagai seorang Ibu dari kedua anak Sakura mengerti akan hal tersebut. Terutama kepada Hanami. Putri kecilnya itu sangat menyayangi Naruto.

"Baiklah. Mama mau menyiapkam sarapan dulu sebelum Papa bangun.." Sakura berdiri lalu kembali berkutat dengan _kitchen set._ Semuanya harus tersedia rapi di atas meja saat Naruto bangun.

Dua betis bulat Hanami melangkah secara bergantian, membawa empunya masuk ke ruang dalam. Shina yang melihat Hanami berjalan menuju kamar Naruto ancap mengikutinya. Ia juga mau membangunkan Papanya.

"Ma.. aku ikut Hanami-chan!"

Sakura tertawa. Kalau sudah Shinachiku yang bertindak, pasti akan ada kejadian konyol. "Iya sayang." Ia menyahut disela kesibukan membuatkan sarapan untuk ketiga hartanya yang berharga dari apapun. Ramen untuk mereka yang Sakura sayangi. Ayah dan anak tersebut mem _favoritkan_ menu makan yang sama. Hanya rasa yang menjadi batas perbedaan antara mereka bertiga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cklekk!**

Kepala mungil dengan surai merah muda terlihat menyembul dari balik pintu. Begitu menyadari ruangan luas tersebut hening, bocah itu bergegas masuk dan dibelakangnya di ikuti oleh sang kakak. Keduanya melangkah dengan perlahan, bergarap agar lelaki pirang yang sedang terlelap di atas ranjang tak tergugah. Mereka ingin memberi kejutan untuk Papa tercinta.

Hanami menaikan tubuh mungilnya ke atas ranjang, kemudian duduk di dekat Naruto. "Papa...!" Ia menyentuh perut berotot pria itu, dan menggoyang-goyangkannya sambil bersuara pelan. "Papa bangun, ini sudah siang.." Bocah itu masih melakukannya dengan kelembutan. Shina tampak geram sendiri melihat Papa nya yang begitu sulit dibangunkan bila sudah terlelap.

Naruto bergeming. Dia masih tetap tidur dengan nyaman, seperti tak sedang diganggu. Pria itu lelah setelah melewatkan malam panjangnya bersama Sakura. Percaya atau tidak. Semalam mereka bercinta hingga dua jam lamanya. Sangat disayangkan sekali melewatkan tubuh indah Sakura. Wanita cantik itu tetap terasa nikmat saat disentuh, walau pada kenyataannya dia sudah memiliki dua anak.

Sampai pagi ini bekas dari sisa-sisa cairan cinta mereka masih tertinggal, menjadi bercak di kain sprai dan selimut. Bahkan juga ada yang tersisa disudut bibir Naruto. Pria itu meneguk cairan cinta Sakura semalam. Kalau sudah begini, apalagi yang bisa Sakura lakukan selain menelanjangi kasur dan mencuci semua yang menjadi alas tidur mereka

Mereka memang seperti itu. Dari dulu hingga kini, ketika bercinta keduanya bisa menghancurkan isi kamar. Terutama Sakura. Wanita itu ganas dan sadis, paling senang menyiksa Naruto. Bermain-main lebih dulu dengan Suami pirang tercintanya sebelum memulai permainan mereka dengan lenguhan panjang dan geraman yang tak tertahan.

"Hana-chan, mustahil Papa bisa bangun bila caramu membangunkan seperti itu." Shina berdiri disamping Naruto. "Biar aku tunjukan caranya.." Ketika sang adik hendak melempar protes terhadapnya, ia langsung melompati perut Naruto dengan cara mendudukinya dalam sekali hempasan.

"PAPA.. BANGUN!"

 **PUAHHH!**

Alhasil, karena ulah Shina Naruto langsung terbangun. Pria itu terkejut, dan kedua mata sipitnya melebar. Seperti mau melompatkan keluar kedua matanya. Bagaimana tidak, disaat sedang asyik tidur Shina malah membangunkannya dengan cara konyol. Bocah itu menimpa perutnya, dan rasanya lumayan nyeri.

"Kakak! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Hanami berteriak protes. Kakaknya itu telah menyakiti Papa tercintanya. "BAKA!" Pekiknya kesal dengan wajah cemberut. Kakaknya itu mengganggu saja. Padahal ia sudah menyusun rencana untuk membangunkan Papanya. Yaitu dengan cara memberinya ciuman _selamat pagi_ dibagian kening, lalu pipi kiri dan kanannya. Bila tak kunjung bangun, maka ciumannya akan berpindah. Niatnya akan mencium hidung mancung sang Papa.

Tapi apa daya. Semua rencana Hanami gagal total gara-gara Shinachiku..

Shina tak kunjung beranjak turun dari perut Naruto. "Yeah! Berhasil! Heeheehee..." Ia malah tersenyum puas sambil menatap wajah pucat Naruto. Papanya jadi terlihat lucu. "Selamat pagi, Papa." Sapanya begitu mendapat tatapan dari bawah sana.

Mengabaikan keberadaan Shina di atas perutnya, Naruto meregangkan otot tangannya yang terasa kaku. "Hoamm.." Selamat pagi juga." Balasnya sambil menguap, lalu dibuat terkejut kala dadanya mendapat pelukan dari sepasang tangan mungil. "Sayang.." Ia tersenyum melihat putri merah mudanya. Gadis jelita itu memang manja bila sedang bersamanya.

"Papa.." Hanami mendongak, menatap wajah tampan sang Ayahanda dari bawah. "Ayo jalan-jalan." Pintanya dengan manja, membuat Shina mendengus mendengarnya. Pemuda cilik itu setuju dengan adiknya. Sudah lama mereka tidak pergi liburan, terus berkurung di rumah bersama Sakura. Naruto lebih sering berada di luar rumah karena kesibukannya di kantor.

Naruto menyentuh kepala Hanami, lalu mengelusnya. "Mau kemana?" Bocah itu beranjak, dan berindah ke dekatnya. Dia membaringkan kepala pinknya di bawah ketiak sang Ayah. "Katakan, biar Papa bisa menyiapkan semuanya."

Wajah tampan Shina berseri. "Apa!?" Ia mencondongkan wajahnya pada Naruto, dan menatapnya dari jarak dekat dengan sorot meyakinkan. "Kita liburan?" Mata sipitnya mengerjap, serta sudut bibirnya naik ke atas. Ini menyenangkan sekali. Hari ini mereka akan menghabiskan waktu seharian di luar. Yeah! Pergi jalan-jalan dan membeli mainan baru. Inilah saat-saat yang terus Shinachiku nantikan. Papanya itu setiap harinya disibukan oleh pekerjaan, jadi dia harus membayar waktu padatnya kepada mereka bertiga dengan waktu luangnya.

Naruto mengecup pucuk kepala putrinya. "Hana-chan mau pergi liburan kemana?" Ia menurunkan Shina dari perutnya, lalu bangun setelah itu.

Hanami turut bangun, begitu juga Shinachiku yang kini tengah duduk berhadapan dengan Naruto. "Kita jalan-jalan ke _Myoboku,_ aku rindu jajanan di sana, Papa." Kepala Naruto berputar ke arah Hanami. Mata sipitnyat terbuka layu, menatap gadis cilik itu dengan mata ngantuk. Ia memang masih ngantuk dan ingin melanjutkan tidurnya, tapi kebahagiaan kedua buah hatinya jauh lebih penting daripada dirinya sendiri.

Shina berlonjak girang dengan mata berbinar. "Aku setuju.." Senyum ala Rubah miliknya merekah lebar. "Papa, boleh aku beli mainan baru?" Ia berkedip-kedip. Menatap wajah malas Ayahnya dengan penuh harap. Mainannya yang lama sangat membosankan, jadi ia ingin membeli baru untuk dimainkan di sekolah bersama teman-temannya.

Naruto menggapai puncak kepala Shina, lalu mengacaknya sambil mengacapkan mulut. Rongganya terasa kering setelah menjalani tidur selama beberapa jam. "Tentu saja boleh. Kau bisa beli apapun yang kau inginkan, asal jangan suka menghilang dari jangkauan Mama." Ia tersenyum saat mendengar dengusan dari yang diperingati.

Shina mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya. Apa-apaan Papanya itu? Memangnya ia pernah melakukan hal segila itu? Menghilang dari jangkauan Mamanya. Mana pernah terjadi, karena kalau tidak Mama pinkishnya itu pasti akan mengamuk lalu mengomelinya sampai seharian. Ia kenal betul dengan sosok Ibunya. Dia akan menjadi sosok wanita paling mengerikan di dunia. Bahkan Papanya juga takut bila mau bertindak macam-macam.

"Ghh! Papa menyebalkan." Naruto terbahak. Pandai sekali jagoan kecilnya itu marah. Dan— hey! Lucu sekali tatapannya itu. Berlagak menatap tajam, namun malah terlihat sangat menggemaskan di mata Naruto. Ada-ada saja kelakuan lelaki cilik itu.

Kini giliran Hanami. Naruto harus menanyai apa yang gadis kecil itu inginkan nanti, karena dengan cara itu ia bisa membahagiakan putri mungilnya. "Putriku yang tercantik sedunia, nanti mau beli apa sayang?" Ia mendekap tubuh kecil gadisnya. Rasanya sama seperti mendekap Sakura.

Hanami berseri. "Aku mau beli waktu Papa saja.." Paparnya dengan girang, membuat Naruto terkekeh mendengarnya. Ada-ada saja peri ciliknya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura tak bisa berhenti tersenyum sejak belasan menit lalu. Tiada hal yang bisa membuatnya bahagia selain mendengar suara tawa keluarga kecilnya. Itu saja sudah cukup menjadi pelengkap hidupnya. Ia sangat menyayangi keluarganya, dan rela melakukan dan mengorbankan apapun demi mereka. Hidup yang ia jalani tidak mudah, terutama saat usaha kerasnya untuk mendapatkan Naruto.

Memang bukan hal mudah menjadikan Naruto miliknya. Terlalu banyak rintangan yang menghalangi cinta mereka. Uchiha dan Kizashi. Dulu mereka berdua berusaha keras merenggut Naruto dari dekapaannya, sampai melakukan perbuatan keji yang tak termaafkan. Ia benci bila kejadian belasan tahun lalu kembali membayanginya. Untunglah saat itu Kizashi tidak mati di tangannya.

"Papa main curang!"

Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya ketika pekikan dari dua buah hatinya terdengar secara bersamaan. Ia yang tadinya sempat murung kembali tersenyum cerah saat melihat ketiga pengisi hidupnya bermain kejar-kejaran di halaman luas sana. Hanami terlihat begitu gemas dengan wajah marah seperti itu.

Naruto tertawa sambil berlari menghindari tangkapan dari kedua anaknya. "Hey! Papa tidak curang, justru kalianlah yang curang.." Sakura terkikik mendengarnya. Setelah bertahun-tahun membangun keluarga kecil bersama Naruto, akhirnya ia dapat memahami pria itu. Bagaimana sepinya hidup lelaki itu tanpa siapapun. Tapi kini dia telah memiliki keluarga, dan ia sangat menyayangi keluarganya sendiri.

"Curang dari mana.." Hanami berseru tak terima sembari terus mengejar Naruto yang berlari mengelilingi taman belakang rumah mereka. Sakura tertawa melihatnya. Mereka bertiga memang gemar sekali berkelahi.

"Kalian berdua, sedangkan Papa sendiri.."

Telinga Shina berdiri setelah mendengar ucapan Naruto yang seperti memojokan mereka. Ia tak terima. "Papa sudah dewasa, sedangkan kami masih kecil." Naruto mendengus, dan lagi Sakura sedang menertawai dirinya. Anak laki-lakinya itu pandai sekali menceloteh. Seperti yang pernah ia katakan dulu. Bayi pirangnya kelak akan menjadi pria berotak cerdas yang menurun darinya.

Naruto berhenti. "Bocah pirang, kau cerewet sekali.." Ujarnya, setelah itu melihat ke arah Sakura yang tampak sedang duduk sambil memerhatikan mereka. Sebuah ide melintas. "Anak-anak, kita bertanding."

Hanami dan Shina kontan menghentikan langkah di dekatnya. "Apa?" Putranya bertanya. Naruto memutar kepala pirangnya ke samping, lalu menatap kedua bocah itu sambil menyeringai.

"Siapa duluan memeluk Mama...!" Sakura tersentak, kemudian tawanya lepas begitu melihat Naruto dan kedua anaknya sedang berlari menuju ke arahnya. Mereka berebut untuk bisa memeluknya duluan sebelum yang lain.

"Yeee! Aku yang menang.." Naruto berseru, lalu segera mendekap Sakura sesampainya ia di tempat duduk sang Istri. Shinachiku yang kedua, dan bocah itu ikut memeluk pinggang Sakura, lalu disusul oleh Hanami.

Sakura tertawa, dan melingkarkan tangan kecilnya pada ketiga orang tersebut. Agak sulit, karena tangannya hanya ada dua, dan mampu memeluk mereka sebisanya. Kulit lehernya mendapat hembusan nafas. Siapa lagi orang yang mampu mencapai ketinggian lehernya selain Naruto. Kedua buah hatinya masih terlalu kecil untuk itu. Ia tersenyum, lalu memeluk leher Naruto dengan erat.

"Aku mencintaimu, Nyonya Namikaze." Naruto berbisik pelan tepat di telinga Sakura, kemudian menyelipkan batang hidungnya di leher belakang perempuan pinkish itu. Tanpa bertanya sekalipun ia tahu Sakura juga mencintai dirinya. Perlakuan wanita itu yang membuatnya peka dengan mudah.

Sakura mencium punggung kokoh Naruto, sukses membuat pria tersenyum dan kian mengeratkan lingkaran tangan terhadap pinggangnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Begitu membuka pintu, pandangan Sakura langsung disuguhi oleh kehadiran seseorang. Dia sedang berdiri di sana seraya tersenyum lebar, dan beberapa bingkisan— _buah tangan_ berada dalan pegangannya.

"Ibu.." Sakura turut tersenyum, sebelum kemudian langsung menghabur sang Ibu dengan pelukan.

"Apa? Nenek?" Hanami muncul dari balik pintu, tepat di bawah Sakura.

Mebuki melepaskan pelukan mereka, lalu menyapa Hanami dengan girang. "Sayaaang..." Wanita setengah baya itu berjongkok, dan langsung mendekap erat tubuh mungil sang Cucu merah muda.

Hanami tersenyum lebar. Sepasang tangan mungil miliknya melingkari sekeliling leher Mebuki. "Aku kangen Nenek.." Ungkapnya, seketika membuat sang Nenek tertawa pelan.

"Nenek juga kangen Hanami-chan.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah lelah selama seharian menghabiskan waktu di taman wisata, kini keluarga kecil Sakura telah tiba di depan rumah mereka. Semuanya kelelahan, bahkan sampai membuat Hanami terlelap dalam perjalanan. Saat di mobil gadis cilik itu terlelap di atas pangkuan Shinachiku, dan kini Naruto sedang membopong tubuh mungil putri ciliknya untuk dipindahkan ke kamar.

Sakura keluar, disusul oleh Shina. Ibu muda tersebut menjulurkan tangan, memanggil sang putra untuk mendekat padanya. "Ngantuk ya?" Perempuan itu bertanya kala Shina menggandeng tangannya.

Bocah itu mengangguk. "Aku lelah.." Ia menguap dengan mata terbuka sayu.

Sakura tertawa. "Baiklah, kita istirahat. Anata!" Yang dipanggil memutar kepala ke arahnya. "Mau mandi?" Dia mengangguk, pertanda iya. Sakura tersenyum. "Akan aku siapkan air panas.." Ujarnya pelan, lalu memasuki rumah bersama Shina. Naruto lebih dulu masuk sambil menggendong Hanami.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bersama dengan hembusan nafas, Naruto merebahkan punggung lebarnya di atas kasur. "Aku lelah sekali.." Nafasnya berembus penat, namun turut bahagia karena bisa melihat keluarganya bahagia. Tiada hal yang bisa ia banggakan selain kelurganya sendiri. Ia sangat mencintai dan menyayangi mereka.

"Anata, belum tidur?"

Naruto menatap pada letak pintu kamar mandi, lalu tersenyum saat mendapati Sakura baru keluar dari dalam sana. Apalagi yang wanita sexy dan cantik itu lakukan kalau bukan mandi. Lihatlah, dia terlihat begitu menggoda dengan tubuh berbalut handuk kimono biru muda itu. Belahan dadanya sedikit terlihat, dan itu menambah kesan tersendiri di mata Naruto.

Pria itu duduk. "Belum.." Sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas, dan matanya menatap lapar pada sosok mungil Istri merah mudanya itu. "Aku sedang menunggumu." Ucapannya sukses membuat pipi Sakura memerah.

Sakura tersipu. "Menunggu untuk apa?" Godanya sambil melangkah ke tempat Naruto sedang menatapnya dengan senyum penuh arti. Sakura tahu maksud dari senyum itu. Apalagi kalau bukan minta _jatah._ Sejujurnya, sama halnya dengan Naruto. Ia juga menginginkan 'itu'. Sangat menginginkannya.

Naruto menyambut Sakura dengan cara melingkari pinggang kecilnya pakai pergelangan. "Untuk 'itu'." Perempuan itu terkikik geli mendengarnya. "Sayang, aku selalu rindu padamu.." Naruto membelai poninya, lalu turun dan memanjakan helaian merah muda tersebut. Panjang sekali. "Aku tidak bisa jauh darimu." Mereka berciuman, namun hanya sesaat setelah itu kembali saling bertatapan.

Sakura mengelus leher Naruto. "Sayangku, aku sangaat mencintaimu.." Ia bergerak naik ke tengah ranjang, setelah itu menyerahkan diri ketika Naruto mengungkungnya.

Naruto tersenyum melihat paras cantik Istrinya. Sungguh beruntung dirinya memiliki Istri sehebat dan setangguh Sakura. Perempuan itu selalu sanggup dan kuat menghadapi segala cobaan. Dia berjuang demi memenangkan cinta. Hanya perempuan ini satu-satunya yang berhasil memenangkan hati Naruto, dan membuat Naruto bisa menjadi gila kapan saja karena dia.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil tersenyum. Ia berdiri mengikuti Naruto, lalu memasukan ujung telunjuknya ke dalam celana _training_ yang dikenakan oleh sang Suami. "Aaww!" Pipinya memerah seketika. Sesuatu yang keras terlihat memadati celana dalam Naruto. Ia rasa, benda yang kerap menerobos masuk ke dalam tubuhnya itu kini terlihat lebih besar dari sebelumnya.

Naruto tersenyum lebar. Ia tahu Sakura terpesona, dan sangat mengagumi batang _kebanggaannya_ itu. Terlihat jelas dari caranya menatap. Emerald itu menggambarkan nafsu dan keinginan, serta kepuasan dari kehangatan cinta.

"..'dia' ingin 'itu', sayang."

Sakura mengangkat wajah. Menatap Naruto sesaat, kemudian ia merapatkan diri dengan pria sexy itu. "Aku bahkan menginginkan 'dia' lebih dari 'dia' menginginkan 'itu'." Tangannya merogoh masuk ke dalam celana Naruto. "Enghh.." Ia mengerang pelan. Benda itu semakin keras dan besar saat bersentuhan dengan telapak tangannya.

Naruto tidak tahu harus apa. Ia hilang akal, hingga langsung mendorong Sakura dan membaringkan wanita itu di atas ranjang.

Tentunya Sakura tak mengalah dengan mudah. Ia bangun menukar posisi mereka, dan berhasil duduk di atas perut Naruto. Tak cukup sampai disitu, perlahan ia turun menggerayangi badan atas Naruto yang tengah bertelanjang dada, kemudian sampai tiba di bawah selangkangan.

Sakura berhenti di sana. Dia menurunkan celana Naruto, lalu membuangnya setelah berhasil di buka. Seketika wajah Naruto bertekuk, dan dahinya berkerut. Sial! Rongga hangat nan sempit itu berani mengulum miliknya dengan lancang.

* * *

 _ **THE END**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Sakura tidak tahu harus memegang apa saat ini, hanya tangan kokoh milik Naruto yang bisa ia pegang untuk menahan guncangan liar tubuhnya. Kini pria di atasnya itu sedang bergoyang sambil mencengkram pinggang kanannya menggunakan sebelah tangan, sementara tangan kirinya yang menganggur digunakan untuk menompang tubuhnya sendiri, sekaligus menjadi tempat Sakura berpegang.

"Aarggh!"

Naruto menggeram. Sakura menggigit keras bibirnya sendiri, hanya cara itu yang bisa ia lakukan agar tak mendesah dengan keras. Lelaki pirangnya itu kuat sekali, bahkan sampai ranjang ikut berderit karenanya. Desahan lembut lolos, Sakura tak mampu lagi menahannya. Ini terlalu nikmat baginya. Naruto memang ahli membuatnya melayamg.

Naruto berhenti dengan cepat, dan membiarkan Sakura menikmati orgasmenya. Wanita itu mengatupkan kedua matanya rapat-rapat, Naruto tidak tahan melihatnya, dan ia pun langsung menyerang bibir mungil Sakura. Sesekali Naruto menggeram saat merasakan dinding rahim Sakura yang berkontrasi hebat. Rapat sekali dia memijat.

Tautan bibir mereka lepas. Naruto yang menjauh duluan. "Teruslah seperti ini.." Ia berbisik sambil menyatukan kening mereka. "Jangan pernah berubah." Lanjutnya, setelah itu kembali menyerang bibir Sakura tanpa memberinya kesempatan untuk berkata apapun.

Memang selalu seperti ini. Saat bercinta Naruto kerap mengatakan hal-hal yang tak Sakura mengerti, dan langsung mengunci bibir sang Istri tanpa membiarkannya berkata apapun. Walau begitu, tetap saja Sakura mencintai Naruto. Malah cintanya tumbuh semakin besar dan kokoh setiap detik mereka bersama, begitu pula sebaliknya.

Dan...

..inilah akhir dari kisah mereka...

* * *

 _ **OWAR**_

* * *

'Ita' dan 'itu' yg agak membingungkan, tapi penuh rahasia. Bahasa kode NaruSaku sebelum 'bermain', ahaahaaa.. anjay XD


End file.
